The Return to Bre'Naere
Note: The following story involves Issalya and her inner thoughts on a player-run storyline currently taking place in Platinum, tentatively referred to as the Return to Bre'Naere. For more information or if you are interested in getting involved, contact Issalya or Talryssa's players out of game. "If L'Naere appeared first to the Elves prior to the Ur-Daemon War to offer them sanctuary on Bre'Naere, there must be existing documentation of it somewhere..." Issalya's thoughts trailed off as she squinted blearily down at the borrowed tome in front of her, the lines of text swimming in her vision. She removed her spectacles and rubbed at her eyes, then sighed and replaced them upon her nose. She closed the book after marking her place with a feather quill and stood, stretching. It felt good to move around after sitting for so long, hunched over the stack of books on the writing desk, but a tiny furrow creased her brow. She was never going to find anything conclusive relating to her raen utuva nole at this rate. The Hanesyddol Museum had been impressive but still a complete loss, despite boasting housing ancient works. "Nothing dating earlier the reign of Celemerun Illistim," she thought, "And I could have seen paintings just as archaic at home." She tamped down the tiny burst of pride she felt when thinking of her beloved Shining City and the Museum Alerreth and moved to extinguish the candles on the desk. She had another few days left in Ta'Loenthra, and a handful of avenues of research to follow up on regarding L'Naere before returning to the Landing. She hoped she would have something to show for her time away. Something concrete that she could show to Talryssa or Bareth, something that she could point to indicating that she was still researching, helping to look for a solution. Something that would in the end, prove that Vaein's trust was not misplaced. But so far, she hadn’t stumbled on anything of use. "Even if there were no written records at the time of the war, there has to be more than the legends, and more than what Meachreasim Illistim has compiled. If only I had access to the guarded sections in the archives..." Issalya shook her head as she walked from the study to the bedchamber of the suite she had taken at the inn, rejecting that thought before it could take root. She had been promoted directly to the second rank of the Loremasters in Fashanos, skipping the rank of Student entirely thanks to her previous time working under the Masters in Ta’Illistim. She was grateful that her studies regarding the element of air had been recognized as worthy of the institution, and didn’t want to take advantage of what access she already had to the restricted sections of the Library Aies. The information she needed would turn up eventually, and in the meanwhile she had other ideas on who to contact. "There is always Jalinara Chesylrae Illistim, the 'Savior of the Aelotoi.' Perhaps Lord Camaenor could provide an introduction?" She pursed her lips, considering, then narrowed her eyes and discarded the idea. "No. After recent revelations, best to leave that one alone. I will get by as I always have, on my own merit." Category:Platinum Roleplaying